fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Laslow/Fates Quotes
Enemy Laslow Chapter 12 (Birthright) Vs. Avatar *Avatar: "Who are you? I don't remember you from the castle..." *Laslow: "Oh, that's too bad. I've always had the highest opinion of you. I'm Laslow, one of Lord Xander's retainers." *Avatar: "And I suppose you're here to stop me like the others.." *Laslow: "Yes, per Lord Xander's orders. It does seem unfortunate." *Avatar: *sigh* Defeated Chapter 26 (Birthright) Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Chapter 13 (Revelations) Pre-Battle Quote Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "Lord Xander expects a lot from me... I must do my best not to disappoint." (idle) * "Thanks for stopping to chat for a bit!" (idle) * "WAAAH! Oh...hi. I was just dancing. A bit. I, um, thought I was alone." (idle) * "Ah, hello, Lady Avatar! Would you perhaps consider tea for two?" (idle) * "Ah, if it isn't Lady Avatar! We should spend some time together today." (idle) * "I'm in fine form today. So fine, in fact, I think my popularity might soar!" (surge) * "Oh, someone's dropped something. Could it have belonged to a young lady?" (found item) * "Let's fight together during the next battle. Together we can conquer anything!" (team up initiation) ** "I would love that! I'm looking forward to it." (team up reply) * "I do like to look sharp for the ladies, so please--pick something good, all right?" (accessory gift ask) ** "You picked this out just for me? Thank you, Lord/Lady Avatar!" (Accessory Gift given) ** "HUH?! Oh my. Oh no. I don't really get the joke, but my face is all red..." (Accessory Gift, Bath Towel) ** "Wh-what? Why are you giving this to me? I won't be able to perform the Awakening!" (Accessory Gift, Emblem Shield) ** "Wow, this mask brings back some really great memories! Can I try it on? Please?!" (Accessory Gift, Butterfly Mask) ** "What in the... Are you serious? This even stinks like a bear!" (Accessory Gift, Bear Hat) ** "Just looking at this gives me the most unwelcome, unpleasant feeling." (Accessory Gift, Dragon Feather) ** "I don't want to be accused of being all flash and no substance. Never mind..." (accessory gift refused) * "Oh, a traveler! Give me a call if you'd like someone to keep you company." (visiting another castle) Private Quarters * "I've never been so close to someone. It's a little embarrassing... Maybe we should cuddle until I feel better." * "I love you, sweet princess. No matter what happens, I promise to look after you for the rest of forever." * "From the bottom of my heart and across space and time, thank you for being my darling wife." Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Confession Roster ''A mercenary serving Xander in Nohr. His homeland and history are unknown. A friendly flirt, he is actually quite shy. He aims to be a dancer someday and is quite good. The biggest night owl. Born on 8/7. Help Description Xander's shy and enigmatic retainer with a flair for philandering and dancing. '' DLC Pre-Battle Beach Brawl Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Level Up * "If I keep this up, the ladies will surely riot!" (4-5 Stats up) * "Well, that was disappointing..." (2-3 Stats up) * "S-stop staring! I'll do better next time..." (0-1 Stats up) Class Change "Do I look cool like this? I think I do..." Battle Dual Support * "I'll be strong for you." * "I won't let you down!" * "I will protect you." * "We're not alone." * "I'll help!" * "I won't leave you." * "Come on, smile for me!" * "Let's end this here!" * "We'll be just fine!" * "Let's go!" * "I won't leave you!" Dual Strike * "Stay strong!" * "It's not over yet!" * "Here we go!" * "Watch this!" * "How about a two-step?" Dual Guard * "You alright?!" * "I won't allow it!" * "Just in time!" Critical/Skill * "Stop staring at me!" * "Shall we dance?" * "You're not going to like this." * "You're right where I want you!" Defeated Enemy * "Why am I feeling shy now?" * "I hope some girls are watching." * "Whew... it's over now." * "Well, that's that." * "Learn some new steps." Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "Nice moves!" Defeated by Enemy ''I'm a lover... not a.. fighter... Death/Retreat Quotes Special/DLC Amiibo Vs. Lucina *'Laslow': "Hm? Why, behold a fair maiden standing near! Care to chat? How about we slip off for a lovely stroll—just you and I." *'Lucina': "Inigo?!" *'Laslow': "Huh? Lucina?!" *'Lucina': "Right! Yes! It's me! But why are you in this world?" *'Laslow': "Why? I could ask the same of you! By the by, could you do me the favor of not calling me by...that name?" *'Lucina': "Ever the man of intrigue, aren't you? Oh, you haven't changed a bit. And to be asked off for a dalliance with you—how flattering. Tell you what. If you win, I'll gladly go off with you." *'Laslow': "Hmm. Really, Lucina? You're not just toying with me? All right then. I'll win that stroll fair and square. I do have a few questions I'd like to put to you in private. Are you truly the Lucina I know? You're as beautiful as she..." *'Lucina': "I didn't quite catch that." *'Laslow': "Never mind. Brace yourself, fair maiden of mystery!" Vs. Robin *'Laslow': "..." *'Robin': "What's wrong? Have you lost your interest in this battle?" *'Laslow': "No, not at all. Merely taking a moment to...observe my opponent. Let us continue. Though I'm not sure I can fight my best against...you." *'Robin': "Ha! What a line! But I'm not fooled. This is just some sort of ruse." *'Laslow': "It's true! You saw right through it, as if...you've known me forever. ... (I can do this... Old friend or not) (I must battle my best!)" Before Awakening Speaking to Chrom: *'Laslow:' I know it isn't the same time as when I left, but it still feels so good to be back. So good in fact, it makes me want to dance one of my mother's dances! La la la... *'Chrom: '''You're quite an excellent dancer. * '''Laslow: '''What the—?! Ah, hello, Chr— Err, I mean... You're Chrom, right? * '''Chrom: '''Indeed I am. Who are you? * '''Laslow: '''My name's... Laslow. * '''Chrom: '''Laslow, huh? It's not often we see such a skilled dancer around here. * '''Laslow: '''It's a hobby, really. I wouldn't call myself a professional by any means. * '''Chrom: '''Really? But you're so graceful. * '''Laslow: '''Thank you very much! I get embarrassed easily, and I don't want to be remembered... by you... * '''Chrom: '''That's... a bit strange. But I can respect it if you want me to leave. I apologize for bothering you. * '''Laslow: '''Oh, wait! Can I ask you one thing before you go? * '''Chrom: '''What's that? * '''Laslow: '''If you meet a woman one day... One who dances like me, maybe... If you meet her, could you tell her that she's an inspiration to me? Please? And that I wish all the happiness in the world for her and her family? * '''Chrom: '''I... suppose I can do that, as strange as such a request is. You actually think I'll meet such a woman? * '''Laslow: '''I'd bet my life savings that you will. * '''Chrom: '''That's some confidence. All right, I promise. But in return, promise me you won't give up on your dancing and that someday... you'll come back here to entertain us all. * '''Laslow: '''I promise. Beach Brawl ''As the battle begins: * '''Xander: '''Let's do this. Peri, Laslow— I will expect your best. No slacking. * '''Laslow: '''My, my! I would never rest on my laurels, milord. I will dance circles around the competition to win your prize. * '''Peri: '''I never lose. * '''Xander: '''Very well. I think that says it all. You both do seem eager to win the day— more than usual. * '''Peri: '''Of course. I live to serve. Just bring me pretty-pretty seashells! * '''Laslow: '''And sketch a beach beauty for me! Don't skimp on the details! * '''Xander: '''What...? Oh, never mind. To battle! But we will discuss this another time. Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts